Homefront: Blacklisters
by ZoNe13
Summary: When the United States all but falls to the Greater Korean Republic, a group of children take matters into their own hands. They fly the flag of the now-forgotten Soviet Union and take back their war-torn country. They are the Blacklisters.
1. Prologue

Prologue: It Begins

My name is Wayne Larson. I'm 15 years old, with light skin, white hair, and blue eyes. I'm writing this journal in the hopes that when someone reads this, they'll know that even a group of children fought for their home, their lives, and their families. It started on the year 2027, when the power went out. My family was eating dinner when all of a sudden, the house went dark. Then a voice came onto the battery-powered radio that we had on the table in case something like this happened. It was Korean at first, but then it was translated into English:

"American swine, this is your new leader, Kim Jong-un. You are now part of the Greater Korean Republic. Any resistance will be met with very deadly consequences."

Then there was a knock at the door. My mom told me to run straight to the basement and hide there. I tried to tell her that I would stand by her, but she just pushed me and yelled "Go!" I ran into the basement and hid in a small panic room that was only accessible through a hidden door in the dirt. I looked up and saw the door break down and Korean troops run in. They trained their guns on my mom and little sister, and then fired mercilessly. I almost screamed, but I just barely managed to cover my mouth. The Korean troops then decided to search the rest of the house. They went around the house, grabbing any items that are American-made and throwing them outside. They then replaced those items with Korean propaganda posters. By the time they left, I realized that the America I once knew was gone. The shit had hit the fan.

"Damn." That was all I could say as I looked toward the ground.


	2. Journal 1: New World, Old Pain

Journal 1: New World, Old Pain

I walked toward my house in the Bronx, wondering whether my dog, Kaine, was busy chewing on his ass again. As I looked around, the New York after the takeover was extremely creepy: drones with cameras and high-powered machine guns on them, checkpoints every two and a half miles in every direction, even the news being reported with pro-GKR sentiments left and right. In my view, it was sickening. I entered my house, which had red star wallpaper all around the house, and posters of people honoring Kim Jong-un as though he was a god.

'_Stupid. Just totally stupid.' _I thought to myself. '_Why do I have to live in this world?'_

Just after sitting down, I heard my doorbell ring. I walked to it, cracking my fingers in case it were the GKR asking for donations for their "Noble Cause". I opened the door so that only half of my face could be seen, and on the other side was my friend Kal Min'gyu. He had long white hair in two buns, pale skin, had a thin build, and had blue eyes as though they were made from Neptune. He was North Korean, but he was one of the few that actually hated his own country, and fled here with his mom. Oh, and the fact that he was always confused for a girl, which he used to his advantage every day to piss the GKR off.

"Hey, Wayne. How's it going?" He said, still using that severely obvious accent.

"Hey Kal. Hold on a minute, okay?" I said.

"Sure." Kal replied. I closed the door, unlocked it fully, then opened it again and let him in. Kal was wearing a black and green cheongsam, which was a Chinese dress for women, and black flats. I always wondered whether he was really a female, even when I knew that he was a guy.

"Uh, Wayne? What are you staring at?" Kal asked.

My face suddenly turned red and I started stuttering. "Uh, w-well, I-I-I just, uh...want something to eat?"

Kal smiled warmly, and agreed. I made some sandwiches, and we dug in.

"Wayne, why are you always so nice to my mom and I?" Kal asked suddenly. I didn't really know how to word my response. A year ago, Kal and his mom had fled to here and found a home. Soon after, Kal was picked on by three Chinese boys, when I walked by, kicked their asses, and ran off with Kal toward my house. After that, he somehow was scared of me, but I offered him a tuna sandwich that I had bought from the local sandwich shop near my house. He ate it, and we became friends after that.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I don't like people picking on other people who can't defend themselves." I said. This was a half-truth. I really didn't like it, but I usually wouldn't do it unless there were something in it for me. In a way, that kinda makes me a bastard.

Anyway, Kal took another bite of his sandwich, and soon after, an explosion rocked my house. Kal and I looked at each other, then ran to the door. What we saw was insane. The GKR was firing on some Resistance guys with a vengeance, while three people were running away from a busted school bus. Kal looked around, and picked up a fallen GKR soldier's weapon, which was a rocket launcher, went into the chaos, and fired at a corner of a building, which made rubble collapse in front of some other North Korean soldiers, blocking their path.

At that moment, I had become strangely happy. I could finally free myself from the monotony of the world. I grabbed a machine gun, switched off the safety, and smiled with wicked intent.

"Let's do this." I said.


	3. Journal 2: Refresher Course in Faith

Journal 2: Refresher Course in Faith

We ra as fast as we could, taking out as many GKR soldiers as necessary. All the while, Kal was smiling like an idiot, speaking in blatant Korean only. In a way, I didn't blame him for despizing his own country for being warmongers, but we still had to get out while we could. Kal snatched up a semi-automatic machine gun and fired it at two GKR officers, eyes blazing with rage. Meanwhile, a soldier tried running up to rifle butt me, but I ducked under it, snatched a knife from his belt, and stabbed him through his eye. He fell to his knees in agony, then I kicked the knife deeper into his skull, killing him. I didn't care much for his death, I just wanted to escape.

"Kal!" I yelled through the madness. "Where are you?!"

"Over here, Wayne!" I heard Kal yell. I turned to my right, and Kal was waving to me, and then pointed to an open sewer grate. I turned to my left just as an APC blew up in front of me, then I ran and jumped into the manhole. Kal followed suit, and then sealed the manhole. I turned on the flashlight for the gun, then took a deep breath. Sewers are notorious for being incredibly nasty-smelling, and this one was no different, but Kal seemed unfazed, as though he'd done this before.

"Okay Wayne. Follow me." Kal said, pointing to the front of him. I nodded, then we crept along silently. I had hopes that there were no GKR soldiers also creeping in here, hoping to catch any 'traitors' as they called us. After what seemed like an hour, Kal pointed up toward another grate. We climbed up the ladder leading up to it, opened up the manhole, and within a moment, we were hit with multiple weapon flashlights. For a moment, we had thought the people holding them were GKR, but they noticed Kal, and lowered their weapons. To our surprise, they were teenagers, except for two children. One of them pulled us up and sealed the manhole, then she sat down and crossed her legs. The girl then looked deeply at both of us.

"Welcome to the Blacklisters."

(AN: If you were wondering where I was for this long, I was having serious writer's block.)


End file.
